


A Precinct Announcement

by CSDeckerx (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe have been together officially for a few weeks now but they have decided it is time to let everyone else know.Lucifer might get a little over excited at spreading the good news.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 222





	A Precinct Announcement

Chloe enters the precinct feeling happier than she had in a long time. Her friends were happy, her daughter was happier than ever and her devil was back at Chloe's side and after everything, they had finally stopped playing around each other and delved into a relationship. 

They had kept in on the down low for the first couple of weeks, just so they could enjoy it exclusively before letting anyone else know. That was until today, where they had had the conversation and decided to tell their family and friends. 

She could tell Lucifer was excited, mostly due to the way he was beaming with a spring in his step as he walks next to her. He catches her gaze and his smile softens into a gentler one, the one where his eyes shine with adoration that makes her heart skip a beat. 

"So i know we are telling them today, but let's keep it simple. Nothing too big okay?" She informs him to which he arches an eyebrow in question. She knew everyone would react fine it was just that Lucifer...well.. 

"Nothing overdramatic." She adds. 

"Detective, i would never!" He scoffs, hand placed dramatically over his chest to prove her point. She shakes her head but smiles as she walks to her desk. 

It takes her a couple of minutes after setting up her workspace for the day to realise Lucifer is not sat down in his usual chair. Her question of where he is answered the next second as his loud and commanding voice carries over the entire precinct.

"Attention members of the LAPD, i have a very important and exciting announcement to make." 

Oh god. Chloe whips her head around and hastily moves forward to see him standing on the stairs, looking down at the crowd of all their coworkers he had gathered, a shit-eating grin plastered on his smug face. 

"It brings me great pleasure to tell you that Detective Decker and I are officially together.” He declares joyously, arms extended for extra flare. "I have been given the uttermost privellage of being able to call her my girlfriend."

She can't help but roll her eyes at his extragavence.

She feels the heat rise to her cheeks as people look at her. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel happy to let everyone know he is hers and she is his though.

The reactions from her coworkers came in many forms. Most cheered and clapped, and of course leading with the loudest was Ella who was jumping up and down, squealing before she tackles a shocked Lucifer in a crushing hug. It takes him a moment to remove her limbs from around him. 

Some officers she spotted exchanging money, half of them looking disgruntled at losing, the other half satisfied. Chloe wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She heard a lot of "finallys" and "about times" and she even heard a couple "wait i thought they had been together for years?" 

Chloe finds Dan closeby, standing with his hands on his hips, shaking his head in exasperation and a 'what the hell' look on his features. Dan turns to her and she smiles, conveying what she needed to. He smiles back, walks towards her and puts a hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"I can tell how happy you are, so i'm happy for you Chlo." 

"Thanks." She squeezes the hand on her shoulder before he lets go and heads to the coffee area.

Lucifer strolls over to her a few moments later, a wide grin gracing his handsome features as he looks at her gleefully.

She crosses her arms and glares at him half heartedly. "What happened to not being overdramtic?" 

His smile falters, guilt over taking his features. "I apologise if i have frustrated you, Detective. I-I might have gotten a bit overexcited to share the news." 

Her heart lurches at his guilty look. She uncrosses her arms, placing her hand on his bicep soothingly. "Hey, i was just kidding, i'm not mad. I'm excited everyone knows too."

Lucifer's face lights up again, his hand coming to rest lightly on her hip. "Really?"

"Really." She affirms and she gets so lost in the way his eyes sparkle with awe at her, she can't help but reach up and press her lips softly against his.

Ella's high pitched squeal a few seconds later reminds Chloe of her surroundings as she breaks away from Lucifer.

"Sorry! I've just waited so long for this! I'm so happy." Ella says frantically, gushing over them.

"Our sentiments exactly, Miss Lopez." Lucifer smiles at the tiny forensic scientist.

"Thanks Ella." Chloe offers.

"Mr Morningstar?" A delivery man approachs with two giant boxes. "I have two giant confetti canons here for you, that correct?" 

Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose. "Lucifer please tell me you didn't buy them to set off in here after we told everyone."

Lucifer turns back to her exstatically before seeing her face. His expression turns disappointed, head tilted to the side. "So no?" 

"No." She says firmly, causing him to sigh dramatically.

"As you wish, Detective." 


End file.
